


Michael Mell doesn't Cry

by TreatyWrites



Category: Be More Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreatyWrites/pseuds/TreatyWrites
Summary: Michael Mell doesn't cry, but sometimes life catches up to you and the dams break





	Michael Mell doesn't Cry

Michael Mell did not cry, he didn’t cry and he wouldn’t cry now, so what if his best friend, his player two, the literal fucking reason he was still here, called him a loser. He’d push past it, he’d wait it out, “I don’t need you,” he rasped, throat to dry for his liking, “I don’t need you, I don’t want you, I-I hate-” but the words wouldn’t come. He couldn’t say that he hated Jeremy, because the truth was that he loved him, he loved that tall, lanky, jerk ass boy. He began to pace, back and forth back and forth, it helped clear his head. His breathing was growing heavy and he his emotions were beginning to flood his extremely well built reinforced damn. He just had to calm down, yeah calm down. And then his phone went off, he check the screen and there was Jeremy in a picture with Rich, both smiling at his back as he left the house, the caption read, 'just dropped off some dead weight'. His hand began to shake, he didn’t understand it, no he didn’t understand it at all. Michael Mell didn’t cry, but sometimes the dams break and overflow, Michael Mell cried that night, he cried and sobbed until every pent up emotion he had soaked his shirt and was dried on his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time and reading this. I really enjoy Be More Chill and I think Michael deserved better. AS a writer and fellow reader know that my content will always be completed. If you have any comments on my writing and how I could improve feel free to comment. Again, thank you for reading this and have a good morning, afternoon, or evening.


End file.
